The present invention relates generally to securing a child's car seat in a vehicle, and in particular to a device for threading a seatbelt through the back of a child's car seat.
Car seats for children are in common usage and are typically positioned on the rear seat of a vehicle. The vehicle's seat belts are used to firmly secure the child's car seat to the rear seat of the vehicle. Many child car seats are provided with an opening or channel for passage of a seat belt through the channel and connection to a seat belt buckle which is attached to a structural member of the vehicle. A three-point seat belt system is common in many vehicles. The three-point seat belt system includes a shoulder portion and a lap portion. A sliding latch on the seat belt permits adjustments of the shoulder and lap portions to accommodate the size of an occupant. To secure the child's car seat on the rear seat of a vehicle, the latch and shoulder and lap portions of the seat belt must be threaded through the seat belt channel in the child's car seat and the latch inserted into the vehicle seat belt buckle. Because of the flexibility of the seat belt and the relatively small size of the channel in the child car seat, it is often difficult for an adult sized hand and arm to squeeze into the channel a sufficient distance to thread the seat belt through the channel and connect the latch to the seat belt buckle.